1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an electro-mechanical arrangement for the generating and processing of electrical impulses for the setting or correction of an electronic digital display through the intermediary of an impulse generator. The impulse generator consists of an impulse transmitter and an impulse collector whereby, by means of the impulse transmitter which comprises a plurality of impulse-generating elements preferably arranged at uniform spacings in a circular path relative to a rotational axis, a plurality of electrical contacts are adapted to be closed in cooperation with the impulse-generating elements. The contacts form the impulse collector, generating mutally timewise displaced out still overlapping impulses whose frequency is proportional to the relative speed between the impulse transmitter and the impulse collector and whose phase position, in essence the phase lead and phase lag, is dependent upon the relative direction of rotation between the impulse transmitter and the impulse collector.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An earlier proposal, as disclosed in German Patent Application P No. 26 58 105, encompasses an arrangement of the above-mentioned type which has an electronic module connected between the outlets of an impulse generator and an electrical counter for the identification of the direction of rotation of the impulse generator axis, and with the electronic module consisting of two flip-flops.
Through the two contacts, respectively contact rows, of the impulse collector which are acted upon by the impulse-transmitting elements, there are generated timewise displaced but still overlapping impulses. The identification of the rotational axis is carried out by means of two flip-flops which are actuated in accordance with the phase lead or phase lag of the current impulse rate of increase or slope and whose counting impulse is supplied to a counter conforming to the direction of rotation. The two rates of increase of each one of an impulse pair appearing at the output of the impulse generator are thus analyzed in accordance with their phase position, then by means of the subsequently actuated flip-flop there is activated the corresponding counter input and a counting impulse introduced into the counter for this impulse pair.